Secret Love
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Inoue secretly fell in love with Grimmjow, but when she wants to stay at Hueco Mundo, Ichigo tells her to go home together. In the end, Inoue gives some hope to Grimmjow, that this is not the last time they see each other. VERY SHORT STORY.


Ichigo mercilessly sliced Aizen's neck. Blood sprayed out on his shihakusho* and face, but he didn't even react. Aizen gasped, his eyes rolled back, and his body slowly faded into blackness, nothing remaining after him. Inoue watched the horror show with a frightened face from behind and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's sleeve, snuggling back to him. The espada pet her head, calming her down in a low, calm voice, then got his hand back. Ichigo took off his mask before facing Inoue. He put on a warm smile as he looked up at her, Orihime smiling back at him.

„So, can I take you back home?" Ichigo held out his hand for the girl. Inoue smiled in respond and looked at the ground.

„Ichi- I-I mean… Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo was a bit confused. Did she just forget her line, or something? „I thought it was the best if I told you first… Ich-Kurosaki-kun… I've decided…" Ichigo pulled his hand back. Why was this sentence so damn familiar? „…to stay here…" The people surrounding her sent her a confused, shocked look. Inoue laughed awkwardly, and looked around. It got to Ichigo's brain last.

„Wha-whe-wh-EEEEHHH?!?!?!!?!?!" The shocked pairs of eyes now looked at Ichigo. They never heard him cry out like that. „Y-You're kidding me, haha, right? I came to save you! I was killed several times while coming here, I suffered worse pain then in hell, just to save you! You really didn't say that seriously, right?! RIGHT?!" Inoue felt fear. She has never seen Kurosaki-kun to be so angry with her. She blushed, shaked her head, and smiled again awkwardly.

„Yes, yes, Kurosaki-kun, it was just a joke. Just, you know, the time you, I mean, we, went to save Kuchiki-san, you told me what she told you, and that she stayed in Soul Society."

„Yes, but Soul Society was her 'homeworld'. Not the homeworld of the _enemy_!"

„Th-That's right, I know, I am so so so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I guess I scared you a bit, I apologize, Kurosaki-kun! Can you please forgive me? Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo sighed, and smiled.

„It's OK. Just come on already. Everyone's waiting for you."

„Thank you… thank you very much… Kurosaki-kun…"

„You're welcome." Ichigo closed his eyes. „Just… don't scare me like that again, alright?"

„I swear I never will, Kurosaki-kun!"

„I'm glad. Let's go."

Inoue took Ichigo's hand, and started walking back home with him. A few steps later, Inoue looked at the ground again.

„Are you alright, Inoue?" asked Ichigo worriedly.

„Oh!" The girl's head snapped up, and she smiled happily. „Yeah, yeah, I was just…thinking…"

Ichigo answered with a simple smile back, and eyed the road ahead of them. Inoue took a glance over her shoulder slightly, just to see Grimmjow, still watching them. She smiled and winked at him. Grimmjow, after getting the message, sent back a response in the form of licking his lip. Inoue giggled and turned back, facing the road now.

„Yes… everything's alright."

_____

Thank you very much for reading! ^^

*Shihakusho=the black robes the soul reapers/shinigami wear.

This idea just popped into my mind after rewatching the scene when Rukia tells Ichigo that she stays in Soul Society after he saves her. This story is kind of trying to tell you that by the time Inoue got together with Grimmjow, but Ichigo didn't notice, and when Inoue tried to stay with Grimmjow, Ichigo didn't see why she would want to, and in the end Inoue was too shy to tell him the truth. By the wink, Inoue tells Grimmjow that this is not the last time she sees him. THOUGH this story is not going to be continued ^^'

Ah, also, just by the way, I am going to upload a new, ShiroIchigo-hater (and by ShiroIchigo I mean the hollow. Not the yaoi pairing] fanfic [yeah, I am ready for the reviews. I'm a bit scared, but I still am ready...*trembles with fear*]. And I am going to continue my very first fanfic (What it takes to make a Strawberry happy) with 2 (=TWO!!!!!!) chapters ^^


End file.
